Let's run away
by RoseBadwolf1000
Summary: Based on Small Town Cosplay's As Long As You Love Me K2 Video. Enjoy both!


_Based on the work of Smalltown Cosplay on youtube. watch?v= sR_FAgrYLoo_

 _-yes i did get permission-_

Kenny's day to day life continued on throughout his life. He eventually, though it seemed impossible, exited Elementary School and Entered Middle School. He spent those three years just being himself and fit in fine. He grew closer to Kyle, as Stan had began sitting at the girls table with Wendy on his arm, leaving Kyle alone to pick up the pieces of his torn heart. Kenny eventually helped Kyle move on, and they became close friends. Kyle's mom began to cherish Kenny and Karen, allowing the two to stay at the Brofloski home whenever it got to bad at their home with their parents' fighting; however, Kenny rarely took her up on this offer, due to Karen's insistence. Now, Kenny goes to the cumulative High School of all the Parks: South, North, and Middle. He and Kyle eventually started dating, due to becoming extremely close.

Mrs. Brofloski accepted Kyle when he came out, but Kenny's dad did not accept him. Kenny's dad hit Kenny, causing Karen to get frustrated and attempt to separate the two. Depressingly, her attempts were in vain, for her father shoved her out of the way. Karen ran to her close friend, Ruby's house, and spent the afternoon there, eventually heading home at sunset.

Kenny's dad let him go once Karen was gone, leading to Kenny running to Kyle's house for comfort. They talked, hugged, and kissed for a bit, eventually being separated by Kenny's insistence of protecting Karen. Kyle allowed him to go, but was filled with regret immediately afterward, and ran after Kenny. He knocked on the door, hoping for Kenny to answer. His hope was met with rejection as Kenny's dad answered the door.

Kyle's anger bubbled to the surface of the skin, threatening to pop into a fiery rage. When Stuart attempted to shove Kyle away from the porch, Kyle blew his temper, asking questions like, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" and "What have you done?".

Stuart himself realized who he was dealing with, and he became enraged at the creature he considered to turn his son gay. He shoved Kyle to the ground and proceeded to kick Kyle until Kyle no longer resisted. Once Kyle did not fight back, Stuart spit on him, and told him to "never go near my boy again!"

The next day was, luckily, a Saturday. Kenny ran to Kyle's house as soon as he woke up, only to be met with questions about why he stayed with his dad, and if his dad was right in the sense that Kyle should stay away from Kenny. Kenny quickly responded with an all-around no, and an "I love you Kyle," inorder to make sure that Kyle would stay. Kyle kissed him, asking forgiveness for being so stupid, the request being granted by Kenny in the form of another kiss. Kyle proceeded to walk Kenny home, and as the two went by the house they began to say goodbye, Kenny gave Kyle a kiss again the neighbor's fence. However, Stuart witnessed the kiss and became enraged, yelling at the boys to leave, prompting Kyle to say that they "should run away together!" Kenny agreed, but also stated that he "can't leave Karen." Kyle accepted his and the two snuck into the house, grabbing Karen and backpacks full of supplies for the trio.

They ran as fast as they could, but were eventually found out by Stuart, who became furious. He chased after the trio. The three teens had snuck into a side alley through the park, and were making plans of where to go when Stuart appeared in the family car. As Stuart stepped out of the car the trio became a duo, with Kenny telling Karen to run. She ran as fast as she could to the Brofloski homestead.

Meanwhile, Stuart approached the duo, forcing Kyle to the ground while grabbing Kenny by the neck with his left hand, partially choking him before dropping him to the ground. As Kenny fell Kyle jumped up and began to fight Stuart. However Stuart was much stronger and began to grip Kyle tightly around the thought, causing Kenny to gain a burst of adrenaline and charge at his father.

He punched his dad with a right-hook, but Stuart kicked him, then knee-jerked him in the crotch, leading to Kenny collapsing on the ground, hitting his head on the frame of the car then on the icy ground. Kyle saw this, and began remembering all the good time he had with Kenny, hoping for Kenny to survive.

Karen, during Kyle's flashbacks, raced back to the scene, due to the Brofloski's being on the search for Kyle, and not having a Key hidden. She saw Kenny hit the car and knew she had to do something for her big brother. She hit her dad in the back of his head, knocking him out cold. She grabbed Kyle by the arm and received the key to the Brofloski house. The duo raced to Kenny, who was now bleeding due to the injuries acquired. She forced the shocked Kyle to carry Kenny as they raced to Kyle's house.

They entered and Kyle collapsed on the living room floor with Kenny, who guided his had along Kyle's cheek and they shared a bonding moment, while Karen raced to the bathroom to retrieve medical supplies. By the time she returned she was almost to late.

The duo tried to save Kenny, but found it to be no use, eventually just letting him die in their arms.

 _-story-time-_

 _On june first I was playing soccer for gym class and I ended up landing on the ground, and hitting the back of my head. I may or may not be concussed. Yippie skippy. Anyway, being bored, I finally got around to writing this. I was inspired a while back and asked permission, but never actually got to writing it until now. :) Hope you all enjoyed._


End file.
